


Twas the Night Before A Supernatural Christmas

by tsukkuyomi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Not entirely original work, a parody of twas the night before christmas, but this time with someone fun, poem modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkuyomi/pseuds/tsukkuyomi
Summary: Everyone's at Bobby's for a post hunting nap when a familiar madman appears wearing a Santa Cap(Totally not canon. Like. At all)





	Twas the Night Before A Supernatural Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas

And all through Bobby's house

Not a hunter nor monster was stirring

Not even a squirrel...er mouse

Stockings were hung by the chimney

Boots too

Well except for one hunter's

Sam had once again lost his shoe

Charlie and Garth were wrapped up  
Snug in their beds

While images of fandoms and sock puppets  
Danced in their heads

And Dean in a plaid shirt

Cas in his trench coat and a cap

Just settled down

For a post hunting nap

When out in the Junkyard  
There arose such a clatter

Dean nearly slammed his face into the ground

To see what was the matter

The elder Winchester flew to the windowblind

Pulled them right open

To see what he would find

The moon and stars shine

On the newly fallen snow

Gave the brightness of day

To the junk yard below

When what to his exhausted eyes

Did then appear

But what looked to be a sleigh

Pulled by eight tiny reindeer

He couldn't quite see the driver

But he had a dreadful feeling

From the amused laughing voice

That he definitely knew that being

"Now Snickers, Now Apple Pie

Now M&Ms and Milky Way

Now Gingerbread, Now Chocolate Cake

Now Lollipop and Payday

To the top of Sammy's house

Right over that car wall

Now dash away, dash away

Dash away all!"

Like the madman he was

Causing trouble everywhere he goes

That weirdo of a Trickster

Came barreling through the gently falling snow

Dean grumbled and frowned

And nearly jumped as he heard

The thud and thump of something hitting  
Their roof completely undeterred

As he ran to the chimney

An archangel blade in hand

Dean watched as that Trickster

Fell down the chute to where he stands

The angel was dressed all in faux fur

From his head to his foot

And his clothes were covered in glitter, sugar and Bobby's chimney soot

A big old bag he carried

Dean wasn't sure what it held

But surely wasn't normal toys

More like gunpowder, beer and pie it smelled

His eyes how mischeviously they twinkled

His tricky smirk was so merry

His face was red from laughing

And the sucker in his mouth was cherry

Dean narrowed his eyes at him

Without an ounce of trust

He would never put up with being so close to Gabriel

Unless he absolutely must

But the archangel who saw it

Just grinned and laughed hearty

Then he dropped down his bag

And exclaimed, "Lets start this party!"

Dean wanted to reprimand

Tell him off for yelling

That troublesome Trickster archangel

Was who he'd be expelling

But Sammy came in sleepy

Rubbing his eyes

Joined soon by Charlie, Bobby, Garth, and Cas whose gaze does chastise

"What are you doing here brother?"

Asked the dark haired seraphim

He too was suspicious

Of his big brother's scheme

"Idjits here for trouble,"

Bobby said shaking his head

Charlie smiled and stretched,

"Well gotta be better than laying in bed."

"Oh much better," the archangel promised with a grin like no other

And he snapped his two fingers and poured glitter onto his brother

A tidal wave of bright colors, presents, ribbons and fresh pies

If Dean said he wasn't happy to see them well those would be lies

Bobby got a new shotgun

Charlie got some new D&D dice

Sam got a new laptop

Dean got a pie slice

Garth got a new hat for Mr Fizzles

And Cas got stupid little hat

"Don't pout little brother

It suits you quite well that."

The group was confused

And Gabby took his chance

To teleport back out of the room

Leave them in a trance

Getting back in his sleigh

The archangel called out as he rode away

"Merry Christmas to all

And a grand Trickster day!"

**Author's Note:**

> (I used to write these before, fandom versions of the poem I mean, and stopped. Then lately I thought "Huh I wanna write one again but with Gabriel as Santa". So I did and here it is~ I hope you enjoy and no one gets too upset; House of Angels is in production I promise XD
> 
> For now though, merry Christmas and to all a grand Trickster's day!~)


End file.
